


Thief

by glyphsbowtie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsbowtie/pseuds/glyphsbowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rey steals Kylo Ren's cloak by accident... but grows rather attached to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here with the image it is a response to.](http://glyphsbowtie.tumblr.com/post/139664482745/glittern0va-chioccetta-her-boyfriends-hood)

The last time they fought had been short, brief and intense, and in the chaos that broke out around them as yet another planet started coming apart, she had ended up with his cloak.

  
She hadn’t even realised she was clutching it until a baffled Chewbacca had questioned her about it as she staggered aboard the Falcon. Glancing down, she was startled to see it there, and was suddenly aware of how warm and soft it felt. The realisation made her cheeks hot and she had thrown it with her belongings and forgotten about it.

  
Until three nights later, when she was sat alone in her room on base. She had lifted it carefully, drawn to it, and raised it to her face to breathe in the scent of him. Spicy and woody, delicate and intoxicating. Surprised by how pleasant it was, she had wrapped herself in it.

  
It became a nightly ritual for her. When she was alone, right before she went to sleep, she cloaked herself in the soft fabric she had accidentally stolen from her enemy.

  
The idea of anyone finding out was quite an unpleasant one. But how would they? Rey managed to persuade herself that it wasn’t a big deal, and it didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean she had feelings for Kylo Ren.

  
It was just a nice cloak.

  
One night, after she had been sleeping in the cloak for almost three dozen nights, she was on a solo mission, seeking information about the First Order. The planet she had been sent to seemed to be deserted, and she had found nothing. Exhausted, she set up camp for the night in the clearing of a forest, wrapping herself as always in the cloak.

  
Of course it was Kylo Ren who found her there, bundled up in it.

  
He woke her up with a shake. She opened her eyes and panicked as she saw his soft brown ones staring down at her, his large hands on her shoulders.

  
“Don’t struggle,” he ordered.

  
“Let go of me!” She was sleepy, disoriented.

  
“Why are you wearing my cloak?” he demanded. He did not release her.

  
She remembered that she was and felt blood rush to her cheeks. “I…”

  
Raising an eyebrow, he looked vaguely amused. She had never seen him smile but his mouth was twisted upwards, revealing a sharp canine. It was a lovely look. She blushed harder.

  
“Shall we just have a lightsaber duel and get it over with?” she snapped.

  
He chuckled. “Scavenger… Rey… why are you wrapped up in my cloak?”

  
“It’s warm. It smells nice.” She couldn’t look at him.

  
He was still for a moment, and then to her surprise he lay down next to her and tugged her over, so that her hooded head was resting on his chest.

  
“Are we not going to duel?” she asked, confused.

  
He dropped a tender kiss on her forehead. “Not  tonight.”


End file.
